


Sweet as Sugar

by immortalbanner



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, I had to write something for the sapphics, Nerds in Love, THIS SHIP WILL RISE BITCHES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: Nina loved a lot of things about Hanne but what she probably loved most was her baking skills.





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short thing for these beautiful girls. Nina/Hanne WILL rise in KOS #2.

When Nina stepped into her and Hanne’s small apartment, she was met with the delicious scent of cinnamon buns. 

When Nina had met Hanne, it was at a local bakery and Nina had frosting all over her lips. Hanne had made a flirtatious comment while she was getting coffee. They ended up sitting in the bakery for an hour. Their first date.

Hanne enjoyed baking herself, and when they started dating, she’d bring some kind of treat for each of their dates. 

Now that they lived together, Hanne had developed a habit of baking treats just because. 

“Just in time,” Hanna smiled at her when she saw her. Her hair was in a bun, think strands framing her face. “The first batch just came out.”

She grinned. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably spend your entire pay check at bakeries?” 

She laughed because that was exactly what she’d done before she’d met Hanne. “What can I say? I love food.” 

“I know,” she said and picked up a cinnamon bun from the baking tray. “Wanna taste test?”

She grinned and nodded. Hanne held the bun to her mouth and Nina took a big bite.

“Delicious,” she said through a mouthful of food. Hanne smiled even more at her and took a bit into the other side of the bun.

“Mm, I’m good.”

“Why do you think I like you so much?” 

Hanne ripped off a piece of the bun and held it to her mouth. Nina happily took a bite of it. Hanne popped the last piece in her mouth. 

While she was still chewing, Nina stepped forward and kissed her. She heard her snort before she started to kiss her back. She could taste the sugar on her lips as she did. 

As she kissed her, she reached behind her and grabbed a bun, pulling away and stuffed it in her mouth.


End file.
